Cake Wars
Cake Wars is a minigame that was released to Mineplex on November 9, 2017. In Cake Wars, teams of players have to eat the other teams' cakes and be the last group alive. Goal The goal is to eat the other teams' cakes and eliminate enemies to win without letting your own cake be eaten by your enemies! Gameplay 16 players split up into 4 teams (or 2 players over 8 teams in duos) and spawn on their own floating island. Each team has a spawner which generates Bricks, Emeralds and Nether Stars. These resources are used to buy items at the 3 villager shops. At the start of the game, the generator only produces Bricks, with the teams having to capture and hold different beacons (working similarly to the Control Points in Dominate) to generate Emeralds and Nether Stars. There are 4 Emerald Beacons on the right and left sides of each team's spawn island (or in duos, between Red and Green, Cyan and Orange, Pink and Blue, and Yellow and Purple islands). In the center of the map, there is a larger island with one Nether Star Beacon. After some time, smaller so-called cake islands will start spawning which contain loot. After they have been looted, they slowly disappear. The goal is to eat the enemies' cakes to make them unable to respawn and then eliminate any remaining members. Cakes also rot after 20 minutes to force the game into a final "deathmatch" phase. You win if you are a member of the last team standing. Shop There are 3 villagers that trade various helpful items for their respective currencies. First is the Brick Shop, where players can purchase commonly used items as well as Emeralds for Bricks. Second is Emerald Shop which sells better, but more expensive items in exchange for emeralds. The final store is the Nether Star shop, sometimes referred to as the "team shop," because it sells upgrades that give the entire team a boost in the form of permanent potion effects or enchantments on tools. Brick Shop Emerald Shop Nether Star Shop Cake Islands Cake Islands are structures which periodically appear throughout the map. Each island consists of a chest on the very top which contains various items, ranging from resources to otherwise unobtainable items and enchantments like Knockback and Infinity. After the chest has been looted, the whole island will crumble and disappear. Loot Resources: Bricks, Emeralds, Nether Stars Weapons, Tools & Armor: Diamond Armor, Diamond Swords (possibly enchanted), Bows (possibly enchanted), Arrows, the Golden Pickaxe Others: Blocks Kits Gem Reward To be added... Achievement Maps * Mocha * Woodland Grove * Plenty O' Fish * Boardwalk * Cherry Falls * Azienda * Oasis * Marley's Mushroom * Pinecone * Bucolic * Ascent * Milo Realm * Steam * Frosted Cakes Gallery To be added... History Main Article: History 9th of November, 2017: Released Cake Wars. 8th of March, 2018: Cake Wars Update 5th of July, 2018: Cake Wars Update 17th of November, 2018: Cake Wars Update Official Cake Wars page on the Mineplex website located here Category:Minigames Category:Unfinished